


Heart On The Line

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Cardiophilia, Established Relationship, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean, a phone line, and a heartbeat kink that needs to be satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was trying to get creative with this kink and see what different things I could do with it, so here's another one. It's kind of short, but there may be more to follow.

11pm. This is the earliest night he and Sam have had in a while. A hunt's wrapped up, they're back in the bunker, and Dean's alone in his room. Cas isn't here. Angel business is keeping him somewhere else, and there's a profound ache that's settled in Dean's chest as he realises how much he misses him. He wants to text to make sure the angel's okay, but he's been told to wait. Cas said he'd text first. Dean's not entirely sure what he's planning, but he's got a feeling there's something the angel had in mind when he told him that.

When his phone finally buzzes, Dean goes to check it with much more urgency than if he was just expecting a casual, checking-in kind of text. It ends up being a simple two-word message, but it's one that's inviting Dean to reply.

_Hello Dean._

It doesn't require much of a response just to get things going.

_Hey Cas._

The next reply comes quickly.

_Where are you?_

_At the bunker. Why? Is everything okay?_

_Everything's fine, Dean. Is Sam with you?_

_Not right now._

_Good. What are you wearing?_

Dean's breath catches as he reads that. So it's _that_ kind of text, is it? Well, that's fine by him. There's a slight pause as he decides how to reply, but he doesn't get very far with typing the response before the phone buzzes again to interrupt him.

_Actually, I don't care. Just take your clothes off._

Dean licks his lips, feeling his blood head south as he imagines Cas saying that in his gravelly voice and staring salaciously at Dean with those intense blue eyes. He thinks he likes this.

_Okay._

Dean checks the door's locked and then begins to strip himself down, feeling his cock harden more as he peels off each layer and growing excited from the thought of Cas imagining how he looks right now. He's down to his underwear when the phone buzzes again.

_Are you undressed?_

Dean looks down at his boxers, tented from his erection and with a slight damp spot growing where his leaking tip rubs against the fabric. Carefully, he hooks a thumb below his waistband and pulls them down. His cock comes free and Dean sighs as he feels the air on his skin.

Picking up the phone again, he answers:

_Yes._

_Are you hard?_

_Yes._

_Show me. I want to see your cock.  
_

Dean's dick twitches as he reads the words. He sits himself down on the side of the bed, feeling incredibly aroused, and spreads his thighs to take a picture of his erect cock. He sends it to Cas.

There's an agonising pause as he waits for the reply.

_Very nice, Dean. You have such a pretty cock. I love that it's hard for me. Now do you have the headset?_

Dean licks his lips as he figures out what Cas wants.

_Yes._

_Call me._

Dean can feel his heart pick up pace as he anticipates doing this for Cas. He's got a cheap handsfree set for his phone, and they've found that the microphone on it is good at picking up his heartbeat. A while back, Cas had wanted to try recording the sound of Dean's heart, and he'd played around with various attachments on Dean's phone to see if any of them would do a decent job. It turned out that if Dean holds the microphone against his chest, it's able to pick up the low thumping with reasonable clarity and volume. Enough to satisfy Cas' cardiophiliac sensibilities at a distance.

Dean finds the accessory and plugs it into his phone now, before setting the microphone against his chest. He doesn't put the earbuds in, since he knows Cas would prefer to keep their direct communications to texting. No voices, only words. The line is just for Dean's heartbeat, which he's starting to transmit as he hits "call".

The phone's display indicates that Cas picks up after just a couple of seconds. Dean's phone can handle calls and text simultaneously, and he waits a short while before sending another one.

_Can you hear it?_

_Yes. You sound very calm, Dean. Have I not got you excited?_

_I'm excited, Cas._

He is excited, but he knows his heart isn't beating anywhere near as fast as Cas likes to hear it. He's got to get it faster, but only when Cas tells him.

The next message arrives soon.

_Prove it. Touch yourself._

That causes his heart rate to kick up a few notches. Dean lies back down on the bed, putting the phone to one side for a moment as he uses his left hand to push the microphone harder into his chest. He reaches his right hand down to close a fist around his cock, and then slowly draws it along his length.

It feels good, and he sucks in a deep breath as his heart begins to beat a little faster.

The phone buzzes. He's now got the dichotomy of which hand he uses to answer: does he stop holding the microphone in place or stop stroking his cock? He tries to balance the microphone on his chest as he uses his left hand to look at the message.

 _That sounds much better, Dean. I can tell you're getting worked up._ _I wish I could be there to help. There's so much I'd do to satisfy you..._

Dean is breathing heavily and his fingers feel clumsy as he replies.

_What would you do?_

The delay in response is much too long, and Dean's heart rate jumps up even higher from pure anticipation. He's jerking himself harder now as he waits for the phone to buzz again. It eventually does.

_I'd stroke your cock and smother it in kisses. I'd run my tongue over every inch of you before taking you in my mouth and blowing you until you come._

Fuck, that's hot. His thighs are shaking as he tries to text back, tugging even harder on his own cock and breathing heavily so that it's difficult to keep the microphone in place. He has to reposition it and hold it against his heart for a few seconds before finishing his reply.

_What would you like me to do?_

The reply is prompt and succinct.

_Scream while I suck you off._

Fuck. Cas isn't even here and he's still managing to take Dean apart completely. The thought of Cas doing all those things to him fills his head as he jacks off, pumping furiously as grunts and moans escape past his lips. His hands are too full for him to reply quickly, needing to satisfy the ache between his legs, and Cas soon texts again.

_You're making such lovely noises for me, Dean. Can you make your heart beat even faster?_

Dean thinks he probably can, and he presses the microphone down hard between his ribs while he tugs roughly on his cock. His heartbeat quickens further as he feels the pressure building in his balls.

The phone buzzes again.

_I can hear you breathing. That will only slow your heartbeat down. Hold your breath._

Even that's fucking hot as Cas manages to dominate and control him via text. Of course Dean will do as he's told. He sucks in a deep gulp of air and then holds it in his lungs, feeling his heart pummeling into his ribs with increasing force the longer he goes without air.

He holds it as long as he can, waiting for the message from Cas that says he's allowed to breathe again as he tries to make sure the microphone is picking up the sound as clearly as possible. By the time the phone buzzes he thinks his chest might burst from the pressure, but he waits to read the text before he allows himself to ease it.

_Well done, Dean. Your heart sounds wonderful. Now you can breathe again._

Dean does, desperately gulping down air and crushing the microphone against his chest so that Cas can hear the way he's gasping as his heart thunders inside him. His hand still hasn't left his cock, and he feels almost overwhelmed as he imagines how it would be to have Cas here, watching him writhe on the bed while he pleasures himself.

When the next message comes, it contains one instruction:

_Finish yourself._

Just reading it is almost enough to push him over the edge. He drops the phone and then grips onto his dick even tighter as he rolls onto his side, pressing his thighs tightly together as he feels he's almost ready to come. He holds the microphone down firmly against his heart so that Cas hears it pounding as he approaches orgasm, and then he pulls hard on his cock a few more times and finally lets himself release the pressure that's been building within him.

A cry slips past his lips as he climaxes, Cas' name tripping off his tongue in that moment of pure euphoria as his heart kicks violently into his ribs. He lets the sound of it fill the microphone, allowing Cas to listen to the rhythm of ecstasy inside him, then he collapses down, sated, on the bed. He's breathing heavily and his heart is still racing, and he holds the microphone in place a little while longer so that Cas can hear it. The next text arrives after a few seconds.

_Such a lovely show you've put on for me, Dean. Such an excited heart. Next time I'll be there to do all that to you in person._

Dean lets out a breath as he reads the message, loving the promise at the end. He has to know when he'll see Cas again.

_How soon will that be?_

The answer comes quickly.

_As soon as you like._

Dean is just pondering exactly how soon Cas means by that when he hears a knock at the door.


End file.
